True love never dies
by snowflakeprincess
Summary: Falling in love is never easy.Lacus Clyne a young lady fall in love with Kira Yamato,both love each other except that Lacus dad doesn't want them together so they were separated.What will happen to their love?


GUNDAM SEED

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GS/GSD

PAIRING: Kira x Lacus a bit of Cagalli x Athrun

Chapter 1: Remembering the past

SUMMARY: Falling in love is never easy.Lacus Clyne a young lady fall in love with Kira Yamato,

both love each other except that Lacus dad doesn't want them together.What will happen to their love?

Author's note: hello everybody this is my first fanfic. My story take place in the olden days so don't get confuse. These stories just popped out of my head so don't think of any thing bad. RR pls.

Walking on the beach is Lacus Clyne. She love to look at the sea and the sunset, actually she did not always love the sea she taught, when she was a 7 yr. old her mother died because the ship that her mother was on sank. After that she was too scared of the sea she didn't want to ride a ship or a boat. Lacus, now watching the sunset, remembers how she fallen in love with the sea. And most importantly how she fallen in love with a man name Kira Yamato.

Flashback

Clyne's mansion

Good morning dad an 16yr old lacus still in pajamas said to her dad, Siegel Clyne reading a book look up to see his beautiful daughter and said good morning.

The Clyne is one of the richest families in the village and Lacus is one of the most beautiful girl in the village, a lot of men tried to get her hand in marriage but she know all of those men only like her for her beauty not because they love her.Her father is also part of the goverment and have a high position.

"Dad, remember today is Cagalli's birthday" Lacus said tonight there will be a celebration in their house do you want to go with me dad? I'll try but I am not sure her dad reply.

After eating breakfast Lacus immediately went to her room to change to her blue dress, her long pink hair fall up to her back she wear a crescent clip to hold her bangs. After changing she went to her dad "dad can I go to Cagalli's house for a while I'll be back for lunch" her dad still reading a book look up and said yes but use the carriage.

After a few minutes

Lacus reach Cagalli's house. Cagalli yula atha is Lacus best friend and her dad is a very important official and they also belong to the richest families in the village.

Lacus knock at the door, the maid open it "oh Ms. Lacus come in the maid said pls. wait here I'll just call Ms. Cagalli up stair". After a few minutes the maid went down with out Cagalli, Lacus wonder why. Then the maid said Cagalli said that you can come up to her room .

Lacus went up the stair, walking on the hallway, she reach Cagalli's room she knock but nobody answered so she open the door she saw her best friend on the bed crying

"Cagalli what's wrong Lacus ask Cagalli look up to see Lacus face then she said "my dad told me that I am adopted and that my real parents died when I was a baby and"….she did not say anything for a while then she broke the silence "and I have a twin brother we were separated but he is still alive " then she went up and get something inside her drawer she look at it then she showed it to Lacus, lacus took the picture and look at it then she turn the picture back, she saw two names the first one is Cagalli and the second is Kira. Lacus then hug her best friend lacus push her back and said "don't cry it's your birthday and your brother's birthday and your mom and dad don't want their daughter to cry in her birthday", Lacus wipe Cagalli's tears.

After a while of crying Cagalli stood up with a smiling face "Thank you Lacus for comforting me and saying those word and I just want to say that I …I. I want to look for my brother. Lacus just nodded.

She then change the topic "what are you going to wear later Lacus ask, now that you mention that Cagalli said I don't know what to wear. There was a knock on the door, Cagalli ask "who is it?" It's me your dad", Cagalli open the door. His dad, Azumi, yula atha went in carrying a box with him "here, your mom left this before she died she wanted you to wear this. Cagalli open the box it was a simple green dress, thank you dad Cagalli said then she hug him. Cagalli's dad push back and look at Lacus do you want to eat lunch with us? He ask, "sorry but I can't" Lacus said "my dad is expecting me to arrive home for lunch." "Ok" he said with a smile. I should get going Lacus said goodbye.

In the ship

"Your looking at the picture again Kira?" Kira replied "Yes I am I was looking for her in such a long time and I just want to see her. And what are you doing in the captain's room without knocking" Kira said with a grin. Athrun smiled well Kira I am your best friend and that mean I have the rights. Kira sighed. So why are you here Athrun? "We have news about your sister" Athrun replied, tonight they will be a celebration in their mansion"; good Kira said we are going and we are taking her with us. "Tell Mu he will be in charge of the crews and they should restock while we are gone, oh I just remember where are my gifts Athrun?" Kira said with a grin.

Clyne's mansion

Lacus you look amazing! Her dad said but I have bad news I cant go with you there's an emergency, somebody saw a glimpse of a pirate ship but we are not sure so be careful use the carriage and do not leave the Atha's mansion until the celebration ends ok "ok" Lacus replied. Before leaving her dad said "say happy birthday to Cagalli for me".

Atha's mansion

Happy birthday Cagalli wow you look wonderful Lacus said, you also look good Lacus where's your father? Cagalli ask. He said he has an emergency so he could not come but he say happy birthday to you oh here's your gift. Arigatou Cagalli said I wonder if my brother is also having fun right now.

"Excuse me ladies" 2 men wearing a mask covering only the eye came up to them the first guy has brown hair and the other one has blue colored hair the brown hair started to introduce, "hi" he said "my name is Kira Yamato", Lacus and Cagalli eyes grew big in surprise to hear the name of the guy wearing the mask.

Kira continued "and this is my best friend Athrun Zala", Cagalli first taught could this be my brother wait there are a lot of Kira in this world, Kira then said "Cagalli I need to talk to you" he grab Cagalli's hand and pulled her near the window.

Athrun now explaining to Lacus that Kira is Cagalli's brother and Lacus understanding everything he says when he was done Lacus ask why are you telling me this? Because you are Cagalli's best friend and she needs somebody to be with, Lacus did not understand the last line he said, but o well. I have a surprise for Cagalli pls. help me Lacus ask.

Near the window Kira is now showing the same picture that Cagalli has and he told how long he has been looking for her. After that Cagalli hug Kira they were both crying Cagalli pulled back and said that you are the best present I ever had, me too Kira said.

After that they went back they found Athrun but they can't seem to see where Lacus is they ask Athrun, he point out the stage then the lights close except the one on the stage Lacus appeared on the stage, she started to sing.

"Mizu no Akashi…………………………………………………………."

Hearing and looking at Lacus Kira was amaze with her voice and her beauty that he did not notice earlier, after a few minutes Lacus finish the song. she went down the stage and immediately ran to Cagalli so what do you think Cagalli? Amazing! Kira, Athrun and Cagalli said all together, Lacus just giggle.

The whole time all four of them were together. Cagalli punch Athrun on the arm but they still having a good time.

At the end of the celebration Athrun and Kira took their mask off so Cagalli and Lacus could see their faces, when Lacus saw Kira's eyes, they seem to have a share a connection, her light blue eyes doesn't want to leave his purple eyes, Cagalli seem to have the same connection with Athrun, wait Lacus taught we just met and ...but that connection was broken when they heard a gun shot people inside and outside the mansion started to panic people started to scream people were shouting "FIRE".

The first thing in Cagalli's mind is her dad she ran but Kira grab her and said "what are you doing the exit is in the other way"

But my dad he may still be somewhere inside Cagalli started to cry, a wood then fell from the ceiling and fell in the middle of Cagalli and Kira, Kira let go of her hand so they can both avoid it.

"Athrun get Lacus out of here!" Kira shouted to Athrun "but" Athrun said "GO!" Kira shouted.

Dad! Where are you? Cagalli shouted while running, dad can you hear me?

BANG Cagalli fell down on the floor, her head started to bleed and she could not see clearly every thing started to get blurry, Cagalli! She heard somebody call her name but she did not recognize the voice then everything went dark.

Author's note: So what do you think? niether Lacus or Cagalli know about them being pirate ok the next chapter is also remembering the past part two so hope you like the first chapter and pls.R&R


End file.
